The Womanizers
by TheXRatedReader
Summary: I really can't think of a summary to go with this story so I'll say random things about the story like... Adult themed, humorous at times, and VERY suggestive language. Yet it's rated T. Includes an OC later on in the story. The main characters are Alejandro, Justin, Geoff, Duncan, and Heather put them all together in a story and I created this. Horrible summary but great story.
1. Chapter 1

The Womanizers

A disclaimer: Anything to do with Total Drama.

Author's Note 1: This idea came to me from watching that movie He's Got Game and then I was watching Bring It On then it hit me womanizers. This story will be out of characters, but not too much to the point where your like this is so unrealistic. It will be in only two different points of views and sometimes no ones point of view depends on how I feel. Rated T for dangerous reasons, if you're not a teenager, you probably shouldn't read this if you're in high school you can let me know if this should be rated M.

* * *

** Alejandro's Point Of View **

**The Bar**

Ahhh... The bar I love the smell of whiskey on drunken woman, the low music that plays every hour to balance the loud music that place and hour before, and most of all the women themselves short, tall, small. Mi Amigos and I agreed to go to the local bar who are mi amigos, you ask? Well... There's the sarcastic punk Duncan he's the only one who can handle his liquor. Justin he's a model he brags about it every chance he gets, but most of the time we're enemies trying to one up each other. Finally the party boy Geoff he's the reason we're at this bar, but he's at least useful.

The aura of the bar is astonishing so are the ladies here in my left ear I can hear mi amigos chatting already picking what girls going home with them tonight, "Nice pick Geoff."

"I couldn't resist coming here its ladies night." Geoff turned his attention to an attractive blonde buying her drinks. The rest of us stayed at the bar as usual pointing out the ladies.

"Look at that babe right there." Duncan directed us to look at a brunette she danced around on the dance floor with her other friends occasionally grinding on one another. "Or her she seems mysterious." He now looked at a Goth girl with pale skin.

"You can have her." Justin shivered, "Look at her skin it's almost as cold and pale as a fridge, I bet when you bang her it's like banging a freezer cold, clammy, a lot of space."

"I'll drink to that." I took a shot of Patron it made me cringe it had a strong aftertaste.

"What about the chic with the huge rack?" I pointed out my eyes only drew to her chest, my guess would be that she's a D-cup. "My guess would be that's she's a D-cup."

"More like a double." Justin sipped on his drink eyes popping out. "Can't you imagine motor boating those puppies not to mention her face it's not bad on the eyes either." This is true she's not hard on the eyes, but once I seen her drinking her drink the wrong way, trying to figure out what a straw is, I turned off like a light switch.

"Not much brains on the blonde typical, but look at that hottie." Duncan looks like a predator sipping his drink lowly checking the raven haired girl out. I watched the girl closely she played pool like a pro until Justin talked.

"I would bang her in a minute." I grew interested in this conversation as it went on.

"Please bro. She looks like the type of girl who wouldn't even be bothered by dudes like us." Duncan drank the rest of his beer ordering more that's like his fifth one at that. "Besides she looks uptight."

"Oh, but those are the best ones mi amigos." I said confusing the two sex-crazed men I call my "friends," "Those women are the ones you get to break it also proves how good you are at the game."

"The game?" Justin asked.

"The game amigo."

"How does this game go?"

"It's not how it goes its how it's played." I looked back at the women we were so interested in talking about she looks engrossed in the game of pool she also appeared to be winning. "Muy bueno."

"I'll take a shot." Justin offered downing the rest of his drink, I knew he was going to fail or at least I hoped he did so I can rub it in his face I watched with Duncan. "Hey beautiful mind if I step in?" The girl didn't respond to Justin barely looking at him. "Do you come here often?" She finally threw down her cue stick on the pool table facing him.

"Why don't you take those lines, run back to your friends who you've been clearly checking out every girl in here with, and tell them I'm not interested in you or them." Justin looked back at Duncan and I we were laughing silently at this.

"Is it because you have a boyfriend?"

"No it's because I'm observant and aware of players like you, now if you don't mind, I'd like to play in peace." The girl waved Justin off with her hand, he took his seat next in between Duncan and I.

"So, what happened?" Duncan tried not to laugh I didn't hold back though.

"Like Alejandro said hard to get."

"No amigo your game wasn't good enough."

"I'd like to see you try to at least get her name."

"Dude not going to happen." Duncan said I took that as a challenge I got up from my stool making my way over. I picked a cue stick it up and slamming it down, making the girl look at me, I see Duncan and Justin in the corner of my eye questioning my tactics.

"Mind if I join?" I asked, she looked at me with a glare, "Keep shooting daggers at me I enjoy the way your eyes squint, it shows the true you under that shell of yours."

"Your, um... Sure let's play, but no funny business your buddy over there already upset me."

"Don't worry about him he's just a little drunk." I smiled over at Justin watching his jealous face, "I must warn you though I'm an expert at pool just so you know."

"Ohhhhh I'm so scared."

"Maybe even a little turned on." I flirted watching her wall start to come down a little I bit my lip at her she responded by focusing on her shot.

"Keep dreaming." Finally a response after a minute she shot in a solid.

"Guess I'm stripes."

"Guess so."

"A women who can play pool is muy attractive." I flirted once more using my native language normally it would make girls flock, but the more I got to know this girl the more I noticed she's not like every girl.

"One thing you should know about me is that I don't like flattery, so speaking a foreign language won't make me fall for you." Another shot another hole she's good, but I'm better.

"Actually I'm a Spaniard if you haven't noticed Latin if you will." I took a shot in went two stripes in two different holes, "So this language your hearing is my native tongue."

"I can see this isn't your first time playing pool." She commented on my skill the game continued us shooting back and forth it all came down to the eight ball. "Game over." She felt like she had it in the bag until she messed up on her form missing the shot.

"I win." I said shooting it in perfectly I walked away Justin smirking at me about not getting her name. I smiled back at him mouthing over counting down from three... two... one.

"Wait." I heard her call out, "I never got your name."

"Alejandro." I placed her hand in mine wanting to kiss it she snatched it away.

"Heather and I don't do the whole romantic crap if you haven't noticed I'm not like every other girl in here." Heather her name sounded lovely she's going to be a work in progress alright.

"How could I not notice, can I buy you a drink Heather?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Actually I should get going I have somewhere to be." I watched Heather leave, returning to my seat if I d get her I know she's going to be a fun time that's for sure.

"What's her name?" Justin asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Heather." I answered Duncan laughed at Justin.

"Looks like it is how you play the game maybe Alejandro can teach you sometime." Duncan snickered making Justin have a pity party.

"Whatever man she clearly has had her eye on him the entire time."

"Excuses. Excuses." Geoff came back shirt unbuttoned, eyes hanging low, and a look in his eyes I know that look. "Aw Geoff you're the man!" Duncan high-fived Geoff. "I knew you would bone her she was all over you how was she?"

"We can discuss this on the dance floor." Justin suggested we all split off dancing with different ladies I danced with another girl with black hair, she isn't a Heather, but she'll do for the night.

* * *

**R&R.**

Author's Note 2: This is like an epilogue so yeah, this is shorter than what I normally write, but I already pre written the rest of the chapters and they are always 2k+ you won't be disappointed. Should I continue this story or not? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Womanizers

Disclaimer: Anything and everything Total Drama

* * *

**Alejandro's Point Of View**

**Exploring The Screamer**

My back hurts, my body is clawed, my hair has never looked this tangled, what a night that was I smirked to myself looking at the women beside me. I brushed her hair from her face I must have been really drunk before I got home because I know I can do way better. Lifting myself from my bed I went downstairs to see an even more horrible looking Duncan. "What happened to you?"

"Justin brought home a screamer!" Duncan looks tired as hell as if he hasn't slept for years not just for a day. "All I could hear was her screaming bloody murder and you don't even want to know the rest."

"I'm sure I don't." I made some coffee giving it to Duncan.

"How was your girl?" Duncan blew on his coffee cringing at the smell I made it strong pure black. "Was she a moaner?, Did she give you a boner?, How was she in bed?"

"Enough of the questions." I insisted smirking to myself looking back at the punk, "Let's just say she wasn't ready for the Latin passion I gave to her besides she's a moaner." I'll admit she didn't really give me the biggest boner but I got it up enough to make things happen she wasn't much of a giver as they say she's a taker. "In bed I'll give her a two."

"A two? Oh man she must have been awful." Duncan laughed watching TV.

"She wasn't awful just not much a giver." I paused before continuing I heard footsteps and down came Justin rubbing his eyes dressed in a robe probably cloth less underneath. "Ummm how was your night?"

"I know how his night went!" Duncan called out, "Oh Justin it's so big, bend me over, do me sideways, you're the man, you can call me anything you want, I'm cumming!" Duncan listed a whole bunch of x rated things I watched amused.

"Oh yeah she was quite the lover. Too bad only one of us were actually loving the other I was in it for the pleasure." Justin chuckled chugging out of the milk carton. "Gotta love the screamers."

"Unless someone next to you is trying to sleep and all they hear is an opera in the next room." Duncan calmed down a bit going upstairs mumbling past Geoff who was coming down itching his balls, ew.

"Did you catch something?" Justin asked.

"No. My balls just itch." Duncan came back downstairs holding his nose.

"It smells like a sex party happened up there just disgusting." Duncan plopped onto the couch stirring up interesting talk, "What's your favorite type of girl?" This made us freeze I stopped eating my cereal, Justin finally stopped chugging the milk, and Geoff stopped scratching his ball sack.

"I prefer a screamer its music to my ears. I also like a little rough sex, but if I'm feeling lazy she can give me some head maybe a dry hump then she can leave sounds messed up huh?" Justin asked.

"Uh yeah very messed up dude." Geoff said, "I like a sweet passionate women who whispers things in your ear like harder and barely make noise so we can do it in public whenever we want wooo hoooo!"

"Looks like its my turn, I like a girl with nice assets so I can keep myself entertained with her body parts also to be a fire started to talk how she walks that way we can be bad ass together." I watched Duncan fantasize about this dream girl of his.

"I like my women to be strong and independent also she has to be aware of her looks, be a moaner its fine if she's a screamer to I tend to do that to women if you know what I mean."

"No we don't know what you mean." Justin the jealousy has such a nice ring to it.

"I mean that I can turn any girl into a screamer I'm just that good." I smoothly said letting Duncan and Geoff half five me.

"You act like you can have any girl you want."

"Which I CAN." I made the last part very clear to Justin.

"You can't have that girl from the bar."

"Heather." I said making Geoff and Duncan perk up.

"Who's Heather?" Geoff asked.

"This chick that shot down Justin and took a little interest in Alejandro." Geoff pounded me smiling.

"Alejandro's got game while Justin is lame!" Duncan mocked making Justin challenge me yet again.

"I bet that Alejandro couldn't even get into Heather's pants!" Justin shouted my face scrunched up, my smile twisted, my teeth clenched. I felt the urge to win again.

"I bet. I. Can." I said every word with hate. "Sure It'll take sometime, but before you know it she'll be in my room screaming my name."

"Not unless I get her first." Justin looked into my eyes his smirk growing like mine he wanted to beat me so bad he can taste it right now I know the feeling and I know the taste. "I give us a week who ever gets her to sleep with them wins."

"Any rules?"

"Nada." Justin said taking out his hand.

"I don't shake hands, but just know that the bet is on and she'll be moaning my name by sunset."

"We'll see about that." Justin went back upstairs.

"Ohhhh a pretty boy showdown." Geoff said making me roll my eyes, "Who will Heather choose the spicy Latin Alejandro or the male modeling Hawaiian Justin both have abs, both have game, and both will-"

"Most likely fail HAHA!" Duncan laughed out loud. "How are you losers going to even find her you don't know anything about her where she lives or works all you know is that she likes pool."

"Exactly."

"Ohhhhh I have an idea" Did Geoff really have an idea? I don't think so, he's a little hmmm slow. I watched his mouth slowly open maybe for once he has a good idea I remember the last time he had an idea big women, one hot tub, poor me and I mean BIG! "There's a club only meant for pool all the best players go there I'm pretty sure this Heather girl will be there." A bright idea and suggestion whaaaatttt.

"That's actually smart of you to mention Geoff." I concocted a plan in my head I knew I'd win, but getting her to sleep with me is going to be hard especially since she seems to have a wall up. For now I'll lay low, flirt a bit, get a little physical, and bring her home should be a piece of pie as long as Justin stays out of my way. "Should we go then?"

"Not for me dude I'm gonna go to the strip club." Geoff caught the attention of Duncan who jumped up quickly throwing on clothes.

"The strip club?" Duncan repeated over and over, "I'm so in! I can't wait to see the girls the one's with the big asses and tits I need to calm down I'm getting too excited." Okay maybe were all a little sex-crazed although for me I'm just giving all the women in the world a pleasurable experience am I not? "Have fun chasing that girl around Geoff and I are going to look at ass and titties!"

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Geoff cheered leaving me with Justin and the two women upstairs. Mine came downstairs like I said before I was drunk this girl looks awful without make up I mean horrifying. Justin came down with his she was decent I wasn't jealous, no. I HATE screamers.

"Morning." I never caught the name of my girl I was that wasted she kissed me on the lips she tasted like vomit and vodka at the same time. Justin must have noticed I was in pain he was laughing at me.

"How are you ladies this morning?" Justin made conversation oh great.

"Fine, last night was perfect." The girl I brought home is clingy she wouldn't stop hugging, touching, and squeezing me she occasionally kissed me on my neck and everywhere else on my face. Its starting to get annoying I counted each one she's on twenty let me breathe.

"You can say that again." Justin's girl talked she seemed to be a little more chill like she's used to this routine she gave Justin a quick kiss, thanked him for the night, and poof she's gone. Mine latched onto me like a leech she's about thirty minutes over her stay Justin didn't help me just watched my pain.

"What if I was pregnant?" At this Justin started to choke on his milk I did a perfect spit take of water. Justin continued to cough I wiped my mouth that's it she has to go! "What would the name be?" Is she picking out baby names if this girl is pregnant I'm screwed.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked I could have sworn I pulled out and had a condom on so if she is she can take me to Maury, I'm not the father of that thing inside her! I can imagine the test results now!

{In Alejandro's Mind}

Alejandro's back stage in the confessional, "I know I'm not the father of that baby I put on a condom and pulled out before cumming she just wants to trap me Maury you can even ask mi amigo's Geoff, Duncan, and somewhat Justin. I'm not ready to be a father and I don't even know this girls name it was a one night stand instead of trying to trap me for life with this baby she needs to worry about who's the actual father!"

"Let's welcome Alejandro to the stage!" Maury called out as I walked to the stage the crowd booed me I didn't care my face looked pale I can't believe I'm even here I sat down moving my chair next to Maury. "Alejandro if this is your baby will you man up and take care of it."

"That's just it Maury it's and it to me because it's not mine!" I shouted the crowd booed me as the girl I slept with got up to the picture of me and the baby beside me.

"Look at my baby Maury it looks just like him! The hair, the lips, look he even has his nose!" The girl came up to me screaming in the face as the crowd cheered, "You're gonna be sorry when these test results come out positive I know that!"

"The results are in." Maury said my stomach sank as he read the results. "In the case of eight month old Raymond Alejandro you are..." His paused scared the fuck out of me. "NOT the father!"

"I told you!" I got up from my seat acting childish shaking Maury's hands I jumped into the crowd they caught me passing me around. "Yes! I'm a free man! I told you I wasn't the father! Ha!" The girl ran off back stage crying I went home happily... The end...

{After Alejandro's Thought's}

I shivered at the thought as Justin finally composed himself, "No. I just wanted to know what you would do if I was pregnant." I knew exactly what I would do in fact.

"I'll show you." I escorted her to the door closing it behind her locking the door she's never coming back with her crazy ass.

"Wow. I almost thought you were going to be a dad can you imagine?" I could imagine I'd be a great dad in my opinion if it's with the one I love if I ever fall in love I'm more of a what's the word? Ah, womanizer I like it that way. "You'd probably name your kid after yourself knowing you and your ego." I mocked him under my breath.

"I'm going to the pool house." I grabbed my keys hoping Justin wouldn't catch on, but he did anyway.

"Me to." Justin and I are the pretty boys in the house so we tend to take longer than the average male to get dressed we both did different things though. Justin sprayed his hair I gelled, he didn't wear anything but necklaces and watches I wear an earring, we bother were different I have spice he has flamboyance. Once we got in we split off we didn't like being around each other much I still heard him though using the same pick up line, "Hey beautiful." Pathetic.

I eyed the room trying to get a head start on Justin until I heard the feminine voice of Heather say, "You again? Where's your crew?" I walked over to see Justin already talking to her I approached them slowly coming behind Justin. "Great."

"Aren't I."

"I think she meant me." I scared Justin a bit he turned around mouthing stuff to me like, back off, your stealing my shine, and my personal favorite I got this one in the bag. Clearly not. "Is Justin bothering you again?" Heather looked at Justin and I trying to decide which one is better for her I can tell she began to actually compare us out loud it surprised me.

"Both handsome, one with middle length hair the other shaggy, both are pretty boys, arrogant, self-absorbed, players, probably only trying to bang me which is a bet I believe, a Hawaiian and Latin." She lifted up Justin's shirt first then mine feeling both of us a little maybe she isn't such a prude as we thought her hands are soft.

"Your hands are soft." Justin winked she turned a little pink then stopped Justin can make her blush, but I can make her turn red.

"Indeed they are I wonder what else is soft maybe those plump lips you posses." I didn't wink just rubbed a thumb across her lips she turned a bright red shaking off what we both said I winked at Justin.

"Both have six-packs." Heather continued pulling back down our shirts looking back at the pool table. "Too bad you both lack a brain, if you had one you'd stop wasting your time on me trust me I know the game." Oh shit.

"You know you're the second person to ever say that to me." Justin's up to something.

"Who was the first?"

"Alejandro here tell her about that game the one you said at the first bar." Heather shot her ball in roughly turning around glaring at me the spotlight is on me now I eyes Justin.

"You mean before or after you told me that you were going to go try and get Heather to sleep with you." Heather's glare softened now Justin started to sweat he couldn't handle the heat.

"Now I can see what's going on here." Heather continued her pool playing, "I'm not stupid I was an honor roll student."

"So was I." I didn't lie who would have thought we have something in common.

"You two are dismissed go hit on another girl who actually wants the attention." Heather turned her attention to a girl who has the nerve to speak against what Heather is saying.

"Girl are you stupid? These two hunks are fighting for your attention and you don't want it?" This woman is a little on the big side or some would say thick with a booming voice. "Children these days." Heather threw her cue stick down.

"I don't need guys attention because I know I'm the shit with and without them unlike you, so if I were you I'd mind my own business and if you ever want to worry about something worry about that rat's nest you call a weave on your fucking head okay?" Heather walked off sitting down at the bar she's feisty a very good quality. I took a seat next to her Justin entertained the women who threw a tantrum about us both talking to Heather.

"What now? I bet you find me horrible and unladylike now right?" Heather drank down her shots she ordered three I paid for them much to her protest. "What's wrong with you why are you being so nice?" I honestly don't know I know I'm in a race right now with Justin, but this right now is real.

"I don't know just an instinct I guess."

"Well stop it's annoying." Heather placed her head down on her arm she's clearly not feeling well I wouldn't either after drinking three strong shots. I placed a hand on her back she slapped it off, "I'm fine I can handle a couple of shots."

"Do you want to dance?" I asked offering my hand she didn't take it just walked off to the dance floor I took the gesture walking behind her I passed Justin on the way by not that he would notice he has his tongue in some girls throat. As I danced with Heather it got a little tense she's not new to this game, we both know of she's played it also if there is a word for it, it would be a manizer. Heather knows what do and how to do it we bumped and grinded together in a great rhythm I let her take control for a minute, but I like being dominant.

Heather let me take control her back pressed to my front, arms wrapped around me behind her, eyes close letting the sensuality take over I couldn't believe she let my hands roam over her a bit. I felt over her breast down to her hips she didn't seem to mind she rubbed closer to me I breathed in and out slowly taking my time so I wouldn't get a boner. After a about five minutes she turned around, "I have to go."

"I had fun while it lasted." I took Heather's hand she tried to walk off I turned her back to me giving her a swift kiss, she couldn't respond she's too surprised I tried to take it a little further with physical touches she pushed me off coming to reality she left without another word. I'm breathless I found Justin he always has a different girl every night how does he not have an STD already.

"How'd it go with Heather I seen you two on the dance floor?" Justin tried to sound like he didn't care that I'm winning the bet I knew he was mad though I can see it in eyes.

"Great." At the house I already heard moans and groans when I opened the door. "Looks like Geoff and Duncan lucked out with a stripper hungry for attention typical." Justin ignored me walking upstairs getting it started with ANOTHER screamer. I watched TV falling asleep thinking about Heather it's all a game, nothing but a game, and I'm winning.

* * *

** R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Womanizers

Disclaimer: Anything Total Drama

Author's Note 1: This chapter has Heather's P.O.V in it and this chapter is really rated M for **VERY** suggestive language and themes.

* * *

**Alejandro's Point Of View**

**Let's Get Kinky**

We seriously need to do something about the stench coming from upstairs I get it when you're having sex its a great smell, but when it's not coming from you it stinks like hell. That's what stench I woke up to I'm calling a house meeting I went in everyone's room questioning why I did so in the first place with every door I opened I went blind. I opened Justin's to see him sleeping in between the girl he banged last nights legs which are wide open let me remind you that they're still in the nude. Geoff somehow went to sleep while sucking a nipple how? The strippers hooters weren't covered he appeared to be sucking on them still while sleeping. Duncan never disconnected with his stripper she laid on top of him both sleeping like baby's not to mention the cum all over the damn place.

"Everyone wake **UP**!" I left all the doors open shouting on a toy bullhorn that I found in Duncan's room he's a true freak. "Sorry lady and strippers, but were having a house meeting so if you don't mind leaving thank you." I spoke calmly the girls left, the guys put back on their clothes. "Do you smell that?" I asked irritated I barely got any of my beauty sleep because of the stench and Justin's screamer.

"I don't smell anything." Geoff sniffed I placed them each in each others room they all reacted differently. Justin threw up, Duncan covered his mouth trying not to breathe, and Geoff oddly embraced the smell. "Nothing like the smell of sex in the morning." I can't believe this.

"Now imagine all those fumes downstairs combined that's a death trap." A bright idea hit me we live in a two-story thank you family heritage and Justin's modeling contracts. The house has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, a kitchen with an island (counter tops not an actual island readers) and a computer room we barely use because were always out. "Let's turn the computer room into a room which we have our way in."

"Sounds good, but who's doing all that work? Not me." Duncan folded his arms lazy as ever.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to injure my beautiful face moving large items." Justin shined his teeth everyone stared. "What? This face is a blessing worth keeping."

"I'm down." Geoff said making everyone agree against there will. We gathered in the computer room we looked around, "How are we going to bang babes with a computer in the way, unflattering wall paper, and no bed." This made everyone complain long enough for me to bring buckets of paint in, "Your serious about this aren't you?"

"Never been more serious in my life." Justin and Geoff took out the computer with the desk, I began to vacuum, Duncan ran to the store to buy somethings I don't know what, but at least he's helping. I painted the room a flattering Magenta Duncan busted in with three big brown paper bags and three covered up things with a big grin, "Dios Mio."

"I thought since this is going to be the sex room."

"Sex room I like the kink room better." Geoff butted in.

"Yea." Justin agreed I didn't care as long as I never have to smell three different types of cum in one nostril again.

"Well I got these signs, posters, toys..." At the word toys I became interested so did everyone else. "I also bought these three bad boys for our self-centered boys Justin and Alejandro." Three big mirrors the one in studios to cover the wall all way until the top just leaving about three inches of the wall showing. Duncan continued with his show and tell, "I got this light and lava lamp to set the mood." The light is a women posing just like the ones you see at the strip clubs. "These posters and toys." Duncan took out posters of naked women very explicit the toys were also explicit no dildos though we're the only dildos around here.

The stuff he bought consisted of handcuffs I can have fun with those, different types of lubricants flavored, flavored condoms, a leash that's spike personally for Duncan I bet. Scented candles, oils, rose petals, spices, and a whole bunch of stuff even sex games. Duncan put up all the mirrors which I'll admit looks nice especially when I'm in it. I put the bed in, bean bags, a desk for our lava lamp it lit the room nicely its red and magenta it changes ever minute, Geoff hung the poster around outside the door there's a sign that says 'Enter At Your Own Risk'. "I'm impressed." Justin sat looking through the toys.

"I love this room!" Geoff shouted he never has an indoor voice. I placed bean bags down and Duncan brought in another surprise a stripper pole the room is big enough for it.

"I'll put these toys away." Justin put the toys in different shelves of the dresser. "That wasn't hard at all we should do some interior designing more often."

"Says the guy who barely moved a bed and put some toys in a shelf." Geoff pointed out totally tired resting in a beanbag. "I can't wait to see the look on the first girls face."

"I know right." Duncan added on.

"What are we doing tonight." Justin asked.

"If Alejandro's lucky maybe Heather." **HEATHER!** I totally forgot about her I need to get her number I managed to steal a kiss, but today I just want to relax besides I have six days left or is it five?

"We should chill out here today maybe watch an action movie and drink some beer." Tempting idea Geoff too bad I don't drink beer I hate the smell it leaves on my breath. "Or we can talk about women like usual or we can talk about porn."

"How about we go get some girls from a club and make some porn." Justin suggested.

"Not everybody wants an STD Justin." Duncan said making Geoff laugh fist pounding him even though we seem like sex addicts we only bring home girls once or twice every other week to be safe. "Besides I'm in the mood for just a bro night I've had my share of girls for the week."

"Guys do you ever think about settling down." Justin asked making everyone laugh although it's not a bad idea were in our mid twenties when are we ever going to grow up?

"Good one man." Duncan flicked away a tear. Would it actually be that bad to settle down with the one you love? Maybe so, I always thought this is the life, but now I'm starting to get a feeling that this isn't what I want not for my whole life.

"What are we watching?" I changed the conversation. Geoff took out some movies we ended up watching the old movie Takkers, "What's so good about Chris Brown I swear if you're a star you can beat a women and they still flock to you."

"I know like Floyd, O.J, and Dr. Dre." Duncan named them all being black (I'm not racist I'm mixed)

"If I were famous I'd own my own club and make every night ladies night." Geoff smoothly said, "I always wanted to be a DJ, but I'm too focused on the ladies right now."

"I would own a modeling company and sleep with all the female models." Justin would say that of course I rolled my eyes.

"If I had money I'd do illegal things then bail myself out every time..." Duncan dragged out his words making us all laugh.

"I would own my own company, rule the world, and maybe have a family." The truth of my words made everyone look at me then laugh I tried not to turn red why do they always think I'm joking? "I'm serious."

"Right, and I've never been to juvie." Duncan fell out laughing, Geoff couldn't take it, and Justin simply laughed at me in general knowing what I meant is what I want out of life. Don't get me wrong I love being a sleaze, but I want to settle down sometime just not know or after I'm done with the bet with Justin to get a fresh start. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait. Dude were sorry." Duncan tried not to laugh, "Just had no idea your such a softie!" Duncan mocked me I went upstairs to my room trying to ignore the loud laughter of mi amigos. Who am I kidding? Maybe they're right I'm nothing more than a player, a womanizer I need to get my head out of the clouds and back into the head space I need to be in. I need to win this bet between Justin and I no feelings caught, no emotion, only lust.

* * *

**Heather's Point Of View**

"Where are we going?" Why did I agree to this girls night out things again? Oh, that's right I didn't. My phone rang for two hours straight next thing I know I'm being held hostage in a car.

"To a strip club." Last time I checked I'm not bisexual and neither is my friend Dakota, if you haven't figured out by now. We've been friends since we could walk her dad ran the business my mother worked at. Coincidentally they're also getting married in a year which means Dakota and I are going to be sister in-laws good thing were friends. Let's just say we're two of a kind we both know what we want and we get it.

"Dakota I rather not see boobs and butts in my face thank you." I'd rather be playing pool anyway, it pays the bills.

"A guy strip club fyi." Normally I would pounce on someone for talking to me like this, but this is why I love Dakota she's not scared of me in any way. Now only if I can find a guy like that. "Here we are." Like a kid in a candy store, I believe is the expression that's how I feel looking at everything around me. "Come on." Dakota snatched my hand like a mom does her kid. I have no experience in a strip club once soever. It amazed me how the guys let their junk hang out without a care they must really take this seriously. "Wooohooo!" Dakota shouted everyone watched her do questionable things with a male stripper. It looks like the strippers dry humping Dakota literally humping.

"Are you guys supposed to do that?" I asked a nearby male stripper he only wore a thong which barely covered up his "thing".

"That's a way we show that we like someone." By dry humping the shit out of them I call that public relations. "I can show you if you like." I became so interested in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him flirting with me. I didn't even have time to respond as I came back to reality my feet wrapped around this strippers waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked almost panicking he gave me a smile.

"Relax and hold on."

"Hold on?" The stripper bent making me hold on tight to his neck with my arms.

"Perfect." The rest is history that I will explain anyway. Like I said his "thing" isn't really covered in the first place, his thong is tight, and I felt as though I now have experienced sex in public. "See it wasn't that bad." It really wasn't I'm not a virgin or anything I actually enjoyed it a bit.

"No it wasn't I didn't catch your name."

"Well here I'm known as Kinky outside of here I'm Nick."

"Well Nick it was fun."

"Then why does it have to end." I let Dakota know I'm going home with Nick I know its wrong going home with a stripper, but he put me in the mood with his moves call me T-pain all you want 'cause I'm in love with a stripper more like in love with his "piece". "Nice place." Nick checked out my condo yes I stay in a condo its nice and spacey.

"Thanks I try." I gave nick a tour my living room, kitchen, bathroom, guest room, office, and master bedroom.

"So this is the bedroom..." Nick dimmed the lights a little setting the mood. Nick pulled me close pushing my hair from my face kissing my lips softly, slowly, sensually. With every touch he made me moan his hands are soft he caressed my body running his hands over my body he managed to take my top off without me noticing. Nick plopped us onto my bed kissing me occasionally running his hands up my thighs.

"Do you always take strippers to your house?" Nick playfully asked.

"Depends. Do you always let your clients take you to their house?"

"Depends." I giggled a little so unlike me.

"Shut up and kiss me." We continued to make out until it turned into something more yep, I got lucky tonight what was that one guys name again the one I met at the pool place and the bar? I totally forgot the only name I know now is Nick and his alter ego Kinky I know why they call him that now. (;

* * *

**Back To Alejandro's P.O.V**

Not that I actually care but I do wonder what Heather is doing right now? Knowing her she's probably playing pool who cares either way it goes I'm winning this bet and I'll beat Justin without a doubt. Now I need my beauty sleep I have work tomorrow sadly. I work in politics I'm a manager if you're wondering how I got to be a manager let's just say the bosses daughter finds me attractive. Yeah, I slept my way to the top but now were strictly friends I believe her name is Dakota. I'm not good with names I barely know half the girls names I sleep with.

Speaking of sleep I need to get to it.

* * *

**R&R.**


End file.
